


The Morning After

by harvroth



Series: Eric And Jack's Nighttime Secrets [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Lots of blushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then before his brain can even consult him, Jack's arms reach out and snatch Bittle's trembling body, pulling him into him, causing Bitty to once again drop the already smashed glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, okay, so this one kind of just happened, there wasn't much thought really, I just started typing and then I couldn't stop and here we are. I tried writing them in character, but I sort of tapped into Bitty's embarrassment and my writing got a little frantic haha. But I really hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless, I definitely don't think it's as good as the first two but I enjoyed writing it.

Eric's eyes are flickering between his pie and the clock as he pads around the kitchen in his shorts and vest. His heart seems to get faster every time the clock gets closer to 7:30am, his fingers trembling as he tries to perfect his pastry. More and more images of Jack, his face contorted in pleasure and Eric's name a groan on his lips accost him, and he feels his stomach lurch in either excitement or (most likely) fear. 

Then, as he sets the timer on the oven, the clock changes to 7:30 and he freezes completely, listening carefully for the sound of Jack's alarm - which is irrational as, despite how thin the walls are, there's no way he'd be able to hear the classic iPhone alarm from here.

This doesn't comfort him in the slightest though, especially as there's a creak from the floorboard above him, kick starting what feels like a heart attack - his heart thudding at top speed in his chest, his breathing coming out rough. 

Those few footsteps and everything seems ten times worse, because oh lord, Eric masturbated over Jack last night! He touched himself and came harder than he ever has before - harder than he did when he was getting fucked by his ex-boyfriend. And god. Jack! He dreamt about him last night, he had a wet dream about Eric and Eric saw it, and that's completely breaching Jack's privacy, he was asleep and vulnerable and Eric touched himself over it and is that taking advantage of Jack? 

"Hey, uh, Bittle, everything okay?" The hesitant and small voice comes and Eric's startled, jumping about a foot in the air, his arms flailing and catching the jar of jam on the side so it falls on to the floor with a smash. 

Without even acknowledging Jack, he drops to the tiles, using his bare hands to scoop up the smashed glass and the sticky jam, "Goodness gracious me," he cries, making an even bigger mess as smears the jam in.

"Bitty. Bittle! Stop!" Jack calls, and suddenly he's in front of him and yanking him up and then he's chest to chest with Jack, looking into Jack's startled blue eyes, the thick eyebrows furrowed, and oh god his cheeks are flushed! He's embarrassed, he's embarrassed over last night, over the fact that Eric had seen Jack come over him. 

"I'm so sorry!" He starts, pulling himself from Jack's grip and stepping back, over the glass as he stares up at his teammate. "I didn't mean to! Oh gosh, Jack, I didn't mean to. I was going to the toilet, and I heard you groan and I thought, oh lord, I thought you were having a panic attack and then you called my name and I was sure you were asking for help and you weren't and I'm so sorry! And I'm an 18 year old gay male, when you see the most beautiful man having wet dreams over you, well, I can't exactly control where my blood heads can I? I'm so so sorry! " Eric's on the verge of sobbing, his eyes have watered, and he's rambling and his cheeks must be beet red. He's clutching a his shirt, holding it between trembling fingers as he stares at the red stain on the kitchen tiles. 

Eric looks up trying to control his breathing and he watches in horror as Jack's face transforms from confusion to realisation and then his face flames up as bad as Eric's.  
And then it clicks: Bitty realises Jack didn't know, not that Eric had heard him, and certainly not that Bitty had ... returned the favour. No, Jack must have just been blushing at the mere memory of the dream. He was still in the throes of orgasm when he said Eric's name the second time. 

And he just mentioned the fact he got turned on by it. And that he thinks Jack is the most beautiful man and that is essentially telling him that he's crushing so hard over him and he masturbated to the thoughts of him.

Fuck. 

Before Jack can say anything, accuse him of being a pervert or the likes (which Eric most definitely is, he just does not want to hear the man he likes tell him so) Eric turns around reaching in to the cupboard for the dustpan and brush.

"I need to clean this up," He murmurs shakily, more to himself than Jack as he starts to faff about.

\-----------

Jack's whole body is thrumming, the blood rushing fast through his veins and his heart beating erratically as he belatedly understands exactly what Bitty just told him. Not that he managed to get a lot of it, Bitty's a fast speaker by default, but when he's nervous it's like trying to determine a foreign language.

But the words and snippets he did get are screaming in his head 'I heard you groan,' 'you called my name,' 'the most beautiful man,' 'I can't control where my blood heads,'. 

Bitty heard him. He heard Jack groan his name in his sleep. 

He got turned on by it. 

And, of course, there's not many boys who wouldn't be turned on by the fact someone is dreaming about them sexually, but Bitty had said 'the most beautiful man,' referring to Jack. 

Bitty thinks Jack is beautiful and he got turned on by him and that must mean he jerked off to him. To Jack.

"I need to clean this up," Bitty says, his voice near breaking, and Jack watches, wide eyed as he starts rushing around, scooping the broken glass up and all Jack can do is watch, frozen in place as he repeats Eric's breakdown over and over in his head, while imagining Eric's long fingers work of his cock, that's hard for Jack. 

And then before his brain can even consult him, Jack's arms reach out and snatch Bittle's trembling body, pulling him into him causing Bitty to once again drop the already smashed glass. The Canadian doesn't even wince at the noise.

Eric gasps loudly, wriggling about before Jack drops his head, his hands holding Eric's jaw, and the smaller boy freezes completely. His flailing ceasing to complete stillness - his mouth un-pliant against Jack's. 

Jack pulls away, realising Bitty isn't moving against him and oh shit he completely misread the situation, just because Eric's gay it doesn't mean he likes Jack!  
Gulping, and inwardly kicking himself, Jack pulls away, barely daring to look at Eric. 

He does, out of curiosity, and instead of the horror and disgust he expected, Bitty is staring up at him, wide eyed, open mouthed and red cheeks. 

Jack hates himself for just kissing him un-consensually when he was clearly so uncomfortable and embarrassed and he just grabbed the boy and kissed him, it's only so long for Eric to click on and kicks Jack - which he deserves. Completely. 

Jack takes a step back, "I'm-" he starts, trying to pour as much sincerity as he can into the sentence but he's interrupted as a blur of red vest and blond hair pounce and before Jack can really register what just happened he's backed up into the fridge and he's got an armful of Eric Richard Bittle. 

Out of reflex, his arms reach around Eric's body, even though he's clinging to him like a monkey on a tree, his legs clenched tight around his waist, and then there's a (completely pliant) mouth on his. 

Jack freezes for the shortest second before Bitty's hands, that have wound into his hair at some point, tug tighter and Jack lets out a groan before kissing back hungrily.  
And god, Bitty's mouth tastes better than his pies. Tastes better than anything else on the earth and he can't get enough of it. Desperately, and in a clingy and needy fashion, Jack's hands rub up and down Eric's back, as if feeling for reality, and not some cruel dream that he's going to wake up on the edge of an orgasm.

After what feels like forever (yet not long enough) Eric pulls away. Jack tries to follow. 

"Jack," Bitty breathes, fingers squeezing his hair.

"I like you, Bits, I like you a lot okay." Jack butts in before Bitty can say anything. 

Bitty's eyes widen a little, and Jack realises he's surprised. Which is ridiculous, if it's obvious for his photography class who's he barely with, then surely it's obvious for Bitty.

Clearly not, though, as Bitty's mouth grows into a shit eating grin and Jack's heart skips a beat at the beaming, shining face of his teammate.

"I like you a lot too, Mr. Zimmermann." He breathes, before dropping his mouth again.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any mistakes or anything you don't like please let me know, but also please let me know if you enjoyed it too! Thank you for reading.  
> Also I realised half way through that it's 7:30am and he's baking pies when he should be baking pancakes but hey it still all works. (I hope).  
> my tumblr is claycro come talk to me xxx


End file.
